


I Love Ach-you

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp gently touching foreheads with half lidded eyes and soft smiles while they gaze lovingly at each other, holding each other’s hands delicately. Now imagine one sneezing and smacking their heads together.  (with rubillems)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Ach-you

Colds fucking suck. That’s it. That’s all Joel has to say when he wakes up with itchy eyes, a runny nose and flushed cheeks. He hates the way his pajama pants are sticky and hot, but the way his shirt is too short to cover the goosebumps on his arms.

That’s the way James finds him in the morning. It was part of their… ‘special arrangement’ to carpool every morning. James said it was good for the environment. Joel likes to think that it’s good for his sex drive too.

And when Joel wasn’t outside, waiting for James with a cocky grin on his face and his ‘man purse’ resting on his shoulder, James may or may not have gotten worried and unlocked the door with the key he may have known was hidden under the mat.

And oh, boy- was it simultaneously adorable and slightly fucking terrifying when James walked in on Joel passed out on the couch, shirt half-riding up and showing a happy trail he was oh-so familiar wit- no. Stop it. James sighs, stepping forward quietly and clearing his throat.

Joel didn’t even stir.

James stepped closer, bending down enough so his face could fell the heat wafting off of Joel. He shrugged, just closing the distance between Joel’s forehead and his own lips. Joel groaned a bit- not the type of groaning James was used to- and turning to look at James with half-lidded eyes.

“Get out.” He sighed, covering his eyes with a hand and James straight out laughs in his face. His laughter fades to a gentle silence and he smiles softly. Joel rolls his eyes, clearing his throat and wincing at the roughness.

“Or get me some tea. I’ve gotta get to work.” He whines, starting to sit up and stopping short when James’ hand ends up holding him down. He pouts. James doesn’t give a shit.

“Oh, no no no. You’re staying here and I’m taking care of you. And really, Joel? Is tea fetcher all I’m worth?” James ends with a small laugh, heading to the kitchen and grabbing the fancy tea he knows Joel loves. He smirks as he practically feels Joel’s eyes on his ass.

Soon enough, the tea was done and he was next to Joel, having piled the man under many blankets, and after many stern glares, the man stayed there. Joel was drifting off, warm under blankets and a happy feeling in his chest when a hand shakes his gently, taking his hand from under the blankets and holding it delicately.

“Hey.. Joel?”

Joel turns his half-lidded gaze onto James, his curls sticking out in unruly angles. James smiles, brushing a piece of hair down and leaning forward to press a kiss to Joel’s nose.

At the exact moment Joel’s head flew forward, a sneeze wracking his body and- apparently, spraying all over James’ face. There’s a shocked silence before Joel straight out laughs at the expression on James’ face- shock, disgust, horror.

“Guess you could say that I love ach-you.”

“You’re trashy, Rubin.”


End file.
